


Sleeping Beauty

by theoretically_moss



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Angst, Coma, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Semi-Graphic Description of Corpses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-26 23:54:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21109259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theoretically_moss/pseuds/theoretically_moss
Summary: After the fall of Garreg Mach Monastery, Byleth went missing beneath the ruins. Unwilling to believe the former professor lost, Edelgard did everything within her power to find the woman. Eventually, her effort bore fruit, uncovering the woman's body crushed beneath debris, somehow still alive. Yet she never seemed to wake.





	1. Chapter 1

Blood trickled down Edelgard’s fingers as she clawed at the stone before her, making as much of a dent as she could into the rubble. It had been weeks since the fall of Garreg Mach, now under the Empire’s control as a base of operations. Yet ever since the fall, her focus had not been on the war. Far from it. She spent her days digging through the ruined monastery in hopes of finding Byleth beneath. She could remember vividly the moment Rhea transformed, letting out a horrid roar as the surrounding buildings began to crumble. Everyone evacuated, but Byleth had been too close, unable to run. Edelgard shouted out to her in desperate hope that the former professor would escape. But it was too late. She watched as Byleth turned, reaching out a hand to the young Emperor as stone crumbled around her. The Immaculate One flew off, running from danger as Edelgard fell to her knees, distraught over the loss of her most trusted companion.

But Byleth wasn’t dead. Edelgard didn’t believe her former professor would fall so easily. She pulled aside a large stone, letting out a gasp a pale green hair peeked out between the cracks of the debris. Her heartbeat quickened as she sped up her pace, digging out the rubble with renewed vigor. Slowly but surely, she uncovered the woman’s face and shoulders, but what the Emperor saw made her fall back in repulsion. The body was mangled, nearly beyond recognition, but the ruined armor upon their shoulders and some of their face’s features made it clear this was Byleth.

Sucking in a sharp breath, Edelgard inched forward, approaching the body she found. It was no doubt a corpse. No human could survive in such a condition. Tears pricked at her eyes, threatening to fall as they blurred her vision. But slight movement in the rubble caught her eye, forcing the young Emperor to wipe her tears away. She looked at Byleth’s mangled body, noticing a slight rise and fall from the woman’s chest. She was breathing. She was alive. Edelgard didn’t know how, but it was a miracle. She breathed out a sigh as she cleared more rubble away.

“You always seem to surprise me, my teacher.”

She called out to Hubert as she continued to dig out the former professor, uncovering more and more of the mangled body. Just how she survived this long was a mystery. It should have been impossible. But Byleth always seemed to find a way to make the impossible possible. Hubert appeared behind the Emperor, letting out a hum of surprise at the sight before him.

“Your Majesty, could that be…?”

“Yes, it’s the professor. And she’s alive.”

A low thoughtful hum came from the man. “How could she possibly survive such a fate?”

Edelgard let out a sigh. “I’m not certain myself, but I need your assistance.”

“How so?”

The Emperor swallowed, her mouth drying as horrid thoughts came to her mind. Thoughts of distinct possibilities that could not be ignored. “She needs medical attention, but this must be done with discretion. I’m unsure how much longer she could survive like this and I don’t wish for the Strike Force to know. It would be...painful to see their hopes rise only for them to be dashed.”

There was a long moment of silence that seemed to carry on for an eternity. Edelgard didn’t wish to remove her eyes from the former professor, but she eventually turned to face Hubert. The man had a hand to his chin, likely thinking through the possibilities before nodding. “Of course, Your Majesty. I will warp the professor to the archbishop’s former room. Should I call for Professor Manuela?”

Edelgard gave him a nod before looking back to the former professor’s body. She had known Manuela was one of the best healers they had, not to mention she would be the most accustomed to such a gruesome sight. Luckily, she would also be the least likely to get up her hopes and speak of Byleth to the rest of the Strike Force. “Yes, that would be best.”

* * *

The sound of faint breathing filled the room as Edelgard removed her long cape, laying it upon a nearby table as she sat down in a chair beside the large bed of the archbishop’s room. She stared at Byleth’s peaceful face, eyes closed as she remained in a deep slumber. The Emperor removed a red gauntlet from one hand, bringing her bare scarred flesh to brush against her former professor’s forehead, gently pushing the woman’s long bangs aside. She would need to cut her hair when she awoke. Edelgard let out a sigh as she stared at the woman’s sleeping form.

“Good evening, my teacher. We’ve made further advances against Faerghus, though progress remains slow. It’s almost certain that their forces will push back with the assistance of the Knights of Seiros.” Edelgard’s lips pulled down into a slight frown. “If only you were awake. Then you’d certainly bring us to victory.” She thought back to their times at the Officers Academy when Byleth had been an ever present force, creating the most brilliant tactics. Edelgard let out a sigh as she wished to think of something else. “I was practically swamped with paperwork today. I was worried I wouldn’t have a chance to talk to you.”

Edelgard’s hand trailed from Byleth’s forehead, slowly making its way to her arm before resting upon the former professor’s hand. Part of her wished the woman’s hand would flip over, interlocking her fingers with Edelgard’s. But Byleth’s remained painfully still.

“Most of the work was handling supply routes and devising strategies to account for our new territory.” Her gaze moved from Byleth’s face to her hand. “Though there had been a fair share of marriage proposals among the papers.” Edelgard scoffed. “How can people think of such selfish things at a time like this? Hoping to take advantage of me for their own personal gains. I rejected them all, of course.”

She had rejected many a proposal, but not just out of disgust. Edelgard’s heart had been taken by the woman who she now watched sleep peacefully. She wished more than anything to share her life with Byleth, but that couldn’t happen. Not so long as the war waged on. And not so long as the former professor remained in this deep slumber.

“How are you, my teacher?”

There was no response. The only sound to come from Byleth were her soft, rhythmic breaths. Same as it had been every other night. And yet, Edelgard always asked. Nothing changed about Byleth’s sleeping state over the past five years. It had taken a little over two years for her flesh to mend and wounds to close, body returning to a healthy and whole state, even regrowing lost limbs. Yet even then she continued to slumber. Such injuries left behind many scars, though even those seemed to heal with time. Smaller scars disappeared as the larger ones slowly healed, almost completely unnoticeable. Edelgard took in a stuttered breath as she remembered Byleth’s disfigured body.

“Please, wake up. We need you to help lead us to victory.”

She squeezed Byleth’s hand, tears beginning to fall from the Emperor’s face. She hoped the former professor would eventually wake. Edelgard wished Byleth would open her eyes right then and there, lifting her arms to pull the white-haired woman into a tight hug. But she remained still.

“I want you back. I...I don’t want you to join Captain Jeralt yet. It may be selfish, but I don’t want to lose anyone else. Please. My siblings and father have left me. Dimitri has become delusional, wishing for nothing but my head. I...I’ve lost everyone but you. So please.”

Edelgard remained there for some time, weeping over the sleeping woman. She allowed her emotions to flow free until she had no more tears left to cry. She wiped away the moisture from her face. The Emperor had to be presentable, after all. As she stood, an idea came to mind. Edelgard leaned over Byleth, brushing the woman’s long green bangs off her forehead, allowing Edelgard to place a kiss upon her skin.

“Please wake up soon, Byleth.”

She lingered for but a moment before standing up straight, picking up her cape and fastening it back on. She was now to act as Emperor, doing her duties with due diligence. Only within the confines of this room was she allowed to be Edelgard. Slowly, she approached the door, looking back to Byleth, sadness evident in her lilac eyes. Tomorrow was to be the Millenium Festival. It had been five long years. What were the chances of the woman ever waking? Letting out a sigh, Edelgard steeled herself, opening the doors and never looking back. That was her duty as Emperor.

* * *

The sunrise was beautiful as ever. Edelgard stood within the Goddess Tower, staring out to the sky. She’d rather this than to spend her time on any festivities with the Black Eagle Strike Force for the Millenium Festival. They all promised to meet on this day, no matter the circumstances, and yet--

Footsteps echoed up the stairs of the tower, forcing Edelgard out of her thoughts. The sound continued, approaching just behind her. She swiftly turned, drawing a dagger from her side as she held it to the neck of the intruder. “Who goes there?!”

Pale green filled her vision, causing Edelgard’s grip to loosen, dagger clattering against the floor. It was her. She was awake. Edelgard’s mouth opened slightly in surprise, unable to take in the sight before her. “It’s been five years. How did you--”

She was suddenly pulled into an embrace by Byleth’s strong arms. There was a moment’s pause before she returned it, holding the woman tightly, as though she would disappear if Edelgard let go. They stood like this for some time until Byleth spoke. “I heard your voice.”

Edelgard parted from the hug slightly, looking up into pale green eyes. “You heard me?”

Byleth nodded, giving the Emperor a soft smile. “Every now and then, I could hear your voice. I wanted to reach out to you, but I couldn’t. As your voice became clearer, it became obvious that you were sad. I…” Byleth’s gaze fell to the floor. “I couldn’t just leave you like that. I didn’t want to hurt you so.”

Edelgard gave a sad smile. “Thank you, my teacher. But you need not worry over me. You were the one who was injured.”

A small laugh came from Byleth’s lips. It was intoxicating after all those years without hearing or seeing any emotions from the woman. A smile crept up Byleth’s lips as she leaned closer to Edelgard, their faces just inches apart. “Of course I had to worry about you. I wasn’t in any danger, but you? I couldn’t just listen to someone I love suffer.”

_ Love. _

Edelgard’s breath caught as Byleth’s face inched closer, only hesitating when the Emperor could feel the woman’s breath on her lips. Edelgard tried to fight every fiber of her being, screaming at her to kiss the woman, but she was Emperor. She had appearances to keep. Though it was just the two of them and this was a chance Edelgard thought she could only dream of.

_ She loves me. My feelings are… _

Closing the distance, Edelgard’s lips pressed against Byleth’s. Despite all the years the woman slept and healed, her lips were rough and chapped. But it didn’t matter to Edelgard as the woman reciprocated the kiss. Reciprocated Edelgard’s feelings. The Emperor practically melted into Byleth’s arms, thriving off of the contact. Though the kiss had to end as Byleth pulled away before resting her forehead on Edelgard’s. “I liked it when you called me by my name.”

“If I am to call you Byleth, then perhaps you could call me El?”

“Of course, El.”

Byleth’s words dripped with loving sweetness. The return of Edelgard’s nickname made her cheeks burn. They remained together in the Goddess Tower for some time until the Emperor was needed. Edelgard pulled Byleth along, wishing not to part as she led them to share the news with the rest of the Black Eagles.

* * *

Edelgard’s eyes fluttered open to the sight of Byleth sleeping beside her. The white-haired woman let out a slight gasp, entranced by the beautiful woman before her. That’s right. They spent the entire day together, as well as the night. Edelgard felt her cheeks flush at the thought. It was no dream, but rather reality. Never could she have imagined attaining such closeness with the former professor.

Byleth’s sleeping form was so beautiful under the strains of sunlight spilling through the windows. And yet, the sight pulled at Edelgard’s heart, twisting it with the crushing pain of worry. What if Byleth didn’t wake up? Getting the hopes up of all the Black Eagles only to leave them once again. To leave Edelgard once again, after admitting their feelings to one another. How cruel the world could be.

But Byleth cracked open her eyes, a small smile gracing her lips as she saw Edelgard leaning over her. Relief washed over the white-haired woman as the former professor brought a hand to Edelgard’s face. “It’s okay, El. I’m here and I won’t leave you again. I promise.”

Edelgard leaned into the contact, letting out a sigh. “Don’t make a promise you can’t keep.”

Byleth pulled her down, giving her a quick peck on the lips before holding Edelgard in a tight embrace. “This is a promise I don’t intend to break.”

There was a clear determination in Byleth’s voice, one of absolute certainty that she would be able to keep such a promise. It made Edelgard want to believe her, forgetting any arguments she had to say otherwise. Instead, she let out a small sigh, melting into the hug. “Very well. I intend to hold you to it, Byleth.”

The green-haired woman let out a hum in agreeance as she stroked the Emperor’s long white hair. The two enjoyed the silence and warmth of each other, unwilling to let go. They were needed to attend their duties elsewhere, but that could wait. For now, they simply wished to enjoy their time with one another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My friend asked me if I ever thought about the idea of Edelgard finding Byleth's comatose body, which I did, but it made me think about it more and then I wrote this fic. I will write and post a second part from Byleth's view, but for now, have this.


	2. Chapter 2

A loud roar from the Immaculate One reverberated through the monastery. Byleth stood in shock, fear keeping her feet planted firmly in place as she stared up to the horrifying dragon. Shouts came from soldiers and students alike as they ran for their lives, evacuating the monastery as the buildings began to crumble. Shouts could be heard amidst the chaos, but only one seemed to reach Byleth.

“Professor!”

Edelgard’s desperate voice pierced the air, overcoming all else, forcing Byleth to turn and see the young Emperor’s distraught face. Debris fell around Byleth. It was too late. She would need a miracle not to be crushed. She extended her hand, reaching out for Edelgard. That was the last thing she saw before something heavy fell upon her head, her vision turning black as she felt pressure crush down on her body. It was excruciatingly painful. She wished to scream out, but she could not move. She no longer had control over her body, a dull pain overcoming her senses.

The crushing strain was a constant upon her body, never seeming to leave, constricting her body. Though, it eventually lifted. Her face and chest were slowly freed, finally allowing her the chance to breathe. Her lungs felt like they were on fire, burning from the sensation of air filling them. The mumbled sounds of conversation filled her ears, but she could not tell what was being said, nor could she make out distinct voices. It was as though Byleth was trapped underwater, unable to make out the world outside.

Slowly, she opened her eyes. But she did not find herself within the monastery. Instead, she sat upon Sothis’s throne within her mind. She tried to close her eyes and will herself back to her body, but each time they opened, she remained sitting upon the throne. She was trapped. Alone. The only company she had were her thoughts and memories of the past.

Her mind drifted, thinking back to the moment she saved Edelgard’s life almost a year ago. Was this what would have happened had Sothis not frozen time, stopping the axe from ever burying itself in Byleth’s back? She was thankful the goddess did so, giving Byleth the chance to spend time with the Imperial princess. Or the Emperor as she was now. But it made Byleth wonder. Did this mean she was dead now? She felt the burning pain of her body breathing, though. The dull pain of being crushed remained. Surely that meant she was still alive. But then what did that mean for Byleth? Was she trapped between life and death?

Another mumble drew Byleth out of her thoughts. This time the voice was slightly clearer, allowing Byleth to recognize it as Edelgard’s. But she still couldn’t make out words or specific sounds. It was all one big blur of noise. Byleth let out a long sigh. It was pointless to try and make out anything distinct, rather just choosing to lose herself in the soothing sound of Edelgard’s voice.

Byleth allowed herself to remember the times the two of them had shared tea together. She imagined herself sitting at one of the tables in the courtyard as Edelgard sat across from her. The smell of bergamont wafted up with the steam from their teacups. Edelgard would smile as she ate sweets, talking to the professor about anything and everything. Sometimes Byleth would let out a small laugh, causing the white-haired girl to freeze as a slight blush seemed to rise on her cheeks.

The professor always wrote it off as her seeing things. She doubted the princess fancied her and believed the slight ting of pink to be from the steam of the tea. That’s all it was. Byleth was the girl’s professor, teaching her to fight and lead others. All interest the girl had was for learning. It just happened to be that Edelgard was strong, brilliant, and beautiful. So caring and noble. Wishing to bring about a better world for all. And she chose to trust Byleth. Byleth who was now unable to open her eyes to the real world.

She shook her head, willing the thoughts away as best she could. There was no use dwelling, not when there was nothing she could do about the situation she was in. Every now and again, Edelgard’s voice seemed to make its way to Byleth’s ears, always so soft and soothing. Slowly but surely, her voice became clearer and clearer, sounds becoming more distinct from one another. Eventually she was able to hear even bits and pieces of words, though never enough to piece together what the Emperor was saying to her. But even that changed. Eventually, Edegard’s voice pierced the silence once again, though this time, her words were clear as day.

“Good evening, my teacher. We’ve made further advances against Faerghus, though progress remains slow. It’s almost certain that their forces will push back with the assistance of the Knights of Seiros. If only you were awake. Then you’d certainly bring us to victory.” There was a brief period of silence that Byleth noted before Edelgard’s voice continued. “I was practically swamped with paperwork today. I was worried I wouldn’t have a chance to talk to you.”

The faint feeling of something brushed across her arm, stopping to rest upon her hand. Was it Edelgard? Such contact felt odd from her. She usually kept her hands to herself. Why was she acting so?

“Most of the work was handling supply routes and devising strategies to account for our new territory. Though there had been a fair share of marriage proposals among the papers.” A scoff echoed through the air. “How can people think of such selfish things at a time like this? Hoping to take advantage of me for their own personal gains. I rejected them all, of course.”

It was inevitable that would happen. Nobles all over would wish to associate themselves with the powerful Emperor, no doubt trying to climb the ranks and become politically untouchable. It disgusted Byleth, but she was relieved to hear Edelgard had rejected them all. The former professor thought of the ring her father had given her. Some part of her wished to give it to the Emperor, but she would likely be rejected just the same. It was a selfish thought of hers, but one she held onto.

“How are you, my teacher?”

There was a long silence. Byleth screamed against her body, trying to fight this stillness she was forced into. But her efforts were futile. Nothing she did would elicit any sort of reaction. How cruel the world was, giving her no chance to talk to Edelgard. Instead, she had to remain still, listening as the sound of stuttered breaths filled the air. It sounded as though Edelgard was prepared to cry. Hearing such a noise broke Byleth’s heart. She wished more than anything to take back control of herself and comfort the Emperor.

“Please, wake up. We need you to help lead us to victory.”

A light squeeze registered in her hand. Edelgard was using her for support, even when she was unable to respond to and help the girl. Byleth felt wet droplets fall upon her face. Edelgard must be crying. The green-haired woman struggled, hoping beyond hope that she could gain back control and do something.

“I want you back. I...I don’t want you to join Captain Jeralt yet. It may be selfish, but I don’t want to lose anyone else. Please. My siblings and father have left me. Dimitri has become delusional, wishing for nothing but my head. I...I’ve lost everyone but you. So please.”

Sobs filled the air, the sound of Edelgard weeping over her. Byleth tried so hard to lift her arms and comfort the Emperor. But there was nothing she could do. She opened her mouth, screaming at the top of her lungs, yet the words only came out in her head.

_ Edelgard! Please! I’m right here beside you! I haven’t left you. I don’t want to! Please don’t cry. I...I’ll always be beside you, whether you know it or not. Please. I don’t want you to suffer. I...I love you, Edelgard. Do you know how much this hurts me to hear? _

Byleth could do nothing as the sobs continued, her torso becoming damp with Edelgard’s tears. The former professor felt as though she was going to cry herself, but she couldn’t. Instead, she remained still, listening as the Emperor’s sobbing died down. The feeling against her hand disappeared, suggesting that Edelgard left. Though a sudden feeling upon Byleth’s forehead told her otherwise. She felt lips press against her skin, leaving a warm feeling upon her brow.

“Please wake up soon, Byleth.”

The world seemed to freeze for Byleth. She’d never heard Edelgard refer to her by name before. It was nice. And that feeling upon her brow. Was that a kiss from Edelgard? Did the Emperor feel the same way about her? She had to wake up. She had to get up and share her feelings with Edelgard. She had to--

Byleth’s eyes flew open. She was lying in a large comfortable bed. She slowly moved her head around, groggy from her sleep as she took in her surroundings. This was the archbishop’s room. She noted a torn outfit in the corner along with disconfigured metal. Had that been her armor? It had the same colors and fabrics, yet it was torn to pieces and stained with copious amounts of blood. It seemed as though it was removed long ago, thrown into the corner and forgotten. Or no one had dared to touch it again.

Her eyes fell to the bedside table, noting her dagger sitting atop it with the Sword of the Creator leaning against the furniture. Though, if her armor had been destroyed, she had no doubt that was a replacement dagger, one that was made to look similar to the one she had before. Byleth lifted her hands, staring at how undamaged they seemed to be. Her right arm seemed good as new, as though nothing had happened. Her left arm, on the other hand, was rough and somewhat lumpy. She brushed her fingers on the scarred skin. That had been the arm she reached out to Edelgard with. The scar spanned her whole arm, as if all of its flesh had to grow back. Byleth flexed her fingers to find no pain or stiffness, acting as though the arm remained undamaged.

She pushed off the sheets on top of her, finding that she was dressed in a plain tunic and dark pants. She sat up, hair falling forward as it pooled around her. It had never been so long before. Just how long had she been asleep? Byleth picked up the knife from the table, holding strands of her hair in her other hand as she made quick work of cutting it. Long pale green hair fell around her, covering the sheets as she hacked away at the overgrown mess. It eventually returned to its usual length, long, but not too much of a hassle for battle.

Slowly, Byleth stood from the bed, taking note of the distinct lack of any pain or damage to note. She lifted her shirt to find few scars and her legs were in a similar state to her left arm, scarred but completely functional. She noticed boots left beside the bed for her, putting them on before strapping the dagger to her waist. While she seemed to be in the safety of the monastery, Byleth never felt truly safe without a weapon on hand.

She strode to the door, opening it to see the balcony on the far side of the hall, the colors of sunrise filling the sky. It was a beautiful sight to behold. Entrancing, even. Byleth was pulled out of her thoughts by a surprised voice. “Y-you’re awake?!”

Byleth turned to see a guard, most likely assigned to watch over the room. “Yes? Is it so strange for someone to wake up?”

“I-it’s just that...you were asleep for…”

“For?”

The guard stood straight, attempting to pull himself together. “You’ve been asleep for five years, ma’am.”

Byleth’s eyes widened in disbelief. Five years of sleeping? It felt like hardly any time at all. Perhaps a few days or weeks to her, but not years. And Edelgard had spent so much of that time talking to her. “Five years?”

“Yes, ma’am. Today is the Millenium Festival.”

“I see. Thank you.”

The woman promptly turned to leave heading for the stairs. The guard’s voice reached out once more, clear worry in his words. “Ma’am, you shouldn’t be up. You need someone to make sure you’re okay.”

Byleth let out a small sigh. “It’s fine. I have a promise to keep right now.”

_ That’s right, Edelgard. We promised to meet today. This time I’ll be able to speak to you. _

The former professor ran down the stairs, quickly making her way to the Goddess Tower. She had no doubts that she would find Edelgard there. As she walked across the monastery grounds, the few people awake at the time gave Byleth strange looks. No doubt most of them believed her dead or in an unwakeable coma. But Byleth paid them no mind. She had something to do.

The Goddess Tower stood before her, waiting. Byleth took in a deep breath, striding towards the door and opening it. She slowly ascended the stairs, her footsteps echoing about the tower. As the top floor came into view, so did a woman wearing a large red cape, the symbol of the Adrestian Empire sewn into the back. White hair was pulled into buns, decorated with golden horns. Was that Edelgard? It had been five years, so Byleth had no doubt in her mind of the possibility. She slowly approached behind the red-clad woman, lifting a hand to put on her shoulder, when suddenly the woman turned, holding a dagger to Byleth’s neck. “Who goes there?!”

Anger was quickly replaced with wide lilac eyes, full of recognition. The weapon dropped, a loud clatter echoing across the room. Byleth gave the woman a small smile as Edelgard’s mouth opened slightly in awe. “It’s been five years. How did you--”

Byleth couldn’t handle the distance any longer. She pulled Edelgard into a tight hug, doing what she had long desired during her sleep. Perhaps she couldn’t comfort the woman while she was trapped in a deep slumber, but she could do so right now. Right here. Edelgard returned the gesture, holding Byleth even tighter. She took in the moment, breathing in the smell of bergamont that exuded from Edelgard. “I heard your voice.”

Byleth wished she had waited just a little longer to answer the unfinished question as Edelgard parted slightly from the hug. Then again, it was nice to see her beautiful face, eyes filled with hope. “You heard me?”

The former professor gave a small nod as she smiled sheepishly. “Every now and then, I could hear your voice. I wanted to reach out to you, but I couldn’t. As your voice became clearer, it became obvious that you were sad. I…” Byleth’s gaze fell to the floor, thinking back to all the sobbing she heard. All the suffering that she could do nothing to help with, no matter how hard she tried. “I couldn’t just leave you like that. I didn’t want to hurt you so.”

A sad smile came across Edelgard’s face. Just seeing it hurt Byleth beyond words. “Thank you, my teacher. But you need not worry over me. You were the one who was injured.”

The former professor let out a small laugh, hiding the pain she felt for the woman. Lilac eyes gleamed in admiration. She gave a reassuring smile as she leaned forward. “Of course I had to worry about you. I wasn’t in any danger, but you? I couldn’t just listen to someone I love suffer.”

Byeth wished desperately for the depth of her feelings to be known, bringing her face ever closer to Edelgard’s, stopping when she could feel the Emperor’s breath on her lips. Byleth hesitated, wishing to know this was okay. An unspoken request for permission. There were a few painful moments pause, anxiety beginning to grip at Byleth. Had she misinterpreted Edelgard’s words and actions? What a fool she must seem like then.

Just as she was prepared to pull away, Edelgard’s lips pressed against hers. The Emperor’s lips were so soft and well cared for, feeling like velvet against Byleth’s. Edelgard felt the same way. It filled Byleth with a joy she’d never felt before, holding the woman as closely as she could, enjoying every moment they were together. She eventually pulled back, though, resting her forehead upon Edelgard’s as she thought back to the last thing she heard in her slumber. “I liked it when you called me by my name.”

“If I am to call you Byleth, then perhaps you could call me El?”

What a beautiful and nice little nickname. Byleth smiled at the thought of it. “Of course, El.”

Edelgard’s cheeks became bright red, causing Byleth’s smile to grow even more. How beautiful she was, and Byleth had been given the chance to appreciate the woman in her more vulnerable moments. The two remained together, enjoying the sunrise and one another until Edelgard was required elsewhere. Byleth gladly followed, wishing for nothing more than to spend time with the Emperor as she excitedly announced the former professor’s return to the Black Eagles.

* * *

Byleth enjoyed the warmth of sharing a bed with another. To spend such time with Edelgard and know her feelings were shared was wonderful. Though she was eventually pulled out of her sleep by movement beside her. Byleth slowly cracked her eyes open, noticing Edelgard above her with worry obvious in those lilac eyes. Right. Byleth had slept for five years. What was to stop her from doing so again? She raised her hand, putting it on Edelgard’s cheek as comfort. “It’s okay, El. I’m here and I won’t leave you again. I promise.”

The woman leaned into the contact, letting out a sigh. “Don’t make a promise you can’t keep.”

Byleth pulled Edelgard down, giving her a quick peck on the lips before holding her in a tight embrace. She kept her promise to return on the day of the Millenium Festival, even when that began to seem like an impossible thing in the eyes of others. Nothing would stop Byleth from keeping this one as well. “This is a promise I don’t intend to break.”

There was a brief silence as Edelgard made herself more comfortable in Byleth’s arms, letting out a small sigh. “Very well. I intend to hold you to it, Byleth.”

The former professor was surprised by the lack of further argument. Perhaps it was due to a wish for Byleth’s words to hold true. She simply let out a hum of agreeance as she began to stroke her fingers through long white hair. It was so beautiful and well-kempt. The two enjoy each other’s warmth, unwilling to separate. Perhaps they were needed elsewhere and perhaps Byleth still needed to be checked by Manuela, but that could wait. For now, she just wished to spend time with Edelgard and make up for all those years she couldn’t speak to the woman. She wished to enjoy the love she thought she could only dream of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm love them and I had to write Byleth's pov too. I hope y'all enjoyed this.


End file.
